Be Careful What You Wish For
by myfairjuliet
Summary: The Jewel is complete, but their troubles aren't over yet. Kagome is tired of her double life and has decided to only continue living one. But after she leaves the Feudal Era, it keeps coming back to haunt her...Chapter 2 is updated! Please review!
1. Why Can't This Last Forever?

No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, even though I should.

Chapter OneWhy Can't this Last Forever?

That night, there were fireworks in the village. A new invention, and a welcome one. They burst in the sky, magnificent and dazzling. Every villager was out tonight, celebrating the completion of the Shikon no Tama.

Only two sat inside. Kaede sat beside a smoldering fire, and Miroku was across from her. He had politely refused to celebrate with the others in order to take the time to remember those the Shikon no Tama had caused grief to.

Kaede gazed out the window at the beautiful fireworks. "It's a beautiful night." She commented.

Miroku nodded and took a sip of tea.

"The fireworks are wonderful." He agreed.

Kaede gave him a slightly wicked smile. "I wasn't speaking of the fireworks." She jerked her head toward the window.

From the small opening was the perfect view of a hillside lit up by the colorful flares. Sitting there was a girl, her dark brown hair tied loosely on her back, her oversized boomerang lying forgotten beside her. Kirara, in kitten form, frolicked about and nipped her hands, but the girl didn't notice.

Miroku smiled softly and faced Kaede again, closing his eyes. "I never thought I'd fall in love." He said. "I always thought I'd be wandering forever, never acquiring an heir."

He chuckled, lightly rubbing his hand. "I hardly need one now."

A sound on the roof disturbed the two. "What was that?" Miroku asked, looking as though interrupted from a pleasant dream.

"Inuyasha is being shy." Kaede murmured to herself, smiling.

"Inuyasha, if ye are afraid to come down, ye have no reason to be! Join us!" She called. There was no response from above. Kaede turned her attention once again on Miroku.

"Lord monk, there is no reason to stay inside. Go, enjoy this night." She insisted.

Miroku shook his head. "I'm afraid I must decline. It would be disrespectful of those who died in connection with the Shikon no Tama. I must respect them tonight."

"Ye have respected them enough by completing the jewel! Go! I command ye to leave my house immediately!"

Miroku stood. "Very well." He said, moving for the door. He stopped at the flap. "Thank you, Lady Kaede." He said, and then left.

Kaede watched out the window as the girl on the hill was joined by Miroku. He sat beside her. It was perhaps too close than Sango would normally have liked, but this night was different. This night was special.

Kaede sat in the silence, feeling anything but lonely. For tonight, all her thoughts were on someone else. "Kikyo." She whispered, testing the word on her lips. It had been so long that she had said her sister's name with love.

In truth, Kaede was sad for her sister. When the others were around, she hid her thoughts. She knew their opinions of her were conflicted enough already.

But Kikyo had been her older sister, and Kaede had been devastated when she died. Kikyo had taught Kaede all she knew about being a priestess. Not only that, but she had given Kaede advice when she found out the boy she liked didn't like her back.

Looking back on that conversation, Kaede wondered if Kikyo had been thinking about Inuyasha.

Kaede was lost in thought when she heard the flap open quickly and someone walk in.

"Kaede?"

The old woman looked up to see a beautiful miko standing before her, her long black hair tied back and her brown eyes shining in the light of the fire.

"K-Kikyo…" Kaede breathed. Then she took a closer look. "No, Kagome. I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head and smiled sympathetically. "No, it's alright. I feel like I've been complimented." She added a good-natured laugh to the last part.

Kaede knew Kagome was covering up what she really felt. Kagome had never known what to feel about Kikyo. She didn't know whether to hate her for being in love with Inuyasha, or to love her for being almost a part of herself.

Overcome, Kaede stood and wrapped her arms around Kagome. "Ye are too kind for me." She said. Kagome warmly returned the hug. Eventually, Kaede drew back.

"Now, my child, what can I do for you? After all, this is your night." She said.

"Oh, I'm just looking for Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Do you know where he is?"

"On the roof, I believe." Kaede answered. Kagome looked out the window at the fireworks.

"It's amazing, you know?" She said, more to herself than to Kaede. "We've been searching for the jewel shards for such a long time that it feels like my entire life. And now…"

Kaede watched her eyes start to well up with tears.

"We'll still be together." She said, trying to comfort Kagome. "Nothing will change."

"Everything will change!" Kagome said, her voice catching in her throat. "Miroku told me he wanted to live in the old demon-slayers village with Sango. That's two of us, just gone." She swallowed, watching the pair out the window. "And Shippo might join them." She added.

"Nonsense, Kagome. Shippo loves you very much. He wouldn't abandon you." Kaede insisted. Kagome started to wipe her eyes.

"I suppose." She said, but sounded doubtful.

"I'm sorry, Lady Kaede. I'll go see Inuyasha now." She awkwardly started toward the door. Kaede couldn't help but think how much she looked like Kikyo. It made her feel odd.

Suddenly, Kagome turned around again. "Kaede, there's something I have to tell you." Kaede leaned in closer. "What is it, Kagome?" She asked, seeing the desperation in the child's face.

Kagome hesitated, then quickly sat down across from the old priestess. "I've made up my mind." She said. "I'm leaving the Feudal Era for good."

Kaede didn't understand for a moment. "I'm going to live in my own time forever and never come back here." Kagome clarified.

Kaede sat in shock for a moment. She had never expected this. "But, Kagome…you'll always be allowed to come through the well." She said, thinking Kagome didn't understand something. But Kagome shook her head, and Kaede's heart sank.

Kagome searched the old woman's face for something, anything, that would tell her what she thought. But she was expressionless. Then she broke into a sad smile.

"You will be greatly missed." She said finally. Kagome felt her eyes grow hot, but didn't let the tears fall. Instead, she hugged Kaede and stood. "I'll still be here a few days." She said.

Kaede looked down. A single tear escaped her eye.

Meanwhile, Kagome was outside. "Inuyasha!" She called upwards, towards the roof of Kaede's hut. There was a shuffling noise, then his face appeared. "Wha…" Inuyasha began his sentence in a rude tone, but trailed off once he saw Kagome.

Kagome gave him a sympathetic half-grimace. She knew who he had thought she was at first. "I'm coming up!" She called. Inuyasha snorted and disappeared from view.

Kagome made her way up the wall, a bit clumsily but surely. When she reached the top, Inuyasha was facing away from her, staring at the fireworks.

"Well…?" Kagome said, kneeling on the straw of the roof. "Well what?" Inuyasha rudely said, still not looking at her. "We've been collecting the pieces of the sacred jewel for over a year and all you can say is 'well what'?" Kagome said, in mock anger.

Inuyasha turned around sharply. "Well, it's not my fault if—" Kagome started laughing and Inuyasha realized she hadn't been mad at all.

"I just wanted to see your face." She explained, smiling. Inuyasha grunted, looking a little awkward and turned back to the fireworks.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, pulling him toward her by his hair. "We've been through a lot together, you're not about to ignore me on this night!" To Inuyasha's surprise, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"What? What did I say?" He asked, puzzled. "Never mind." Kagome said, wiping away her tears. "Jeez, you're such a crybaby." Inuyasha said.

Suddenly, Kagome threw her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest. "Wha…?" Inuyasha said, thrown off. "Just let me do this." Kagome said. "Please. We may never be like this again."

Inuyasha, still confused, slowly warmed up to her and put his arms gently around her. "What are you talking about?" He said. "We'll always be like this."

"Maybe." Kagome mumbled into his chest, but he didn't hear. She felt her heart beating hard against her chest. Inuyasha suddenly pulled her away from him.

"Kagome, something is up. I'll find out somehow, so just tell me." He said. Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing." She said. "I just can't believe it's all over…"

She turned her head to the fireworks and leaned against Inuyasha. "I'm sorry for being a nuisance." She said. "You're not!" Inuyasha insisted nervously, hoping she wouldn't start crying again, but she didn't. She just sat there, against him, her heart in her throat, for what seemed like forever. Inuyasha didn't know that in just a couple of days, he would wish it really had gone on forever.

A/N: So, hi. Phew, done with the first chapter. It was really easy to write, so that was nice. Yeah, I know there's some fluff but I try to keep it to a minimum. At this point, I don't really know where this story is going. o I know that sounds scary, but I'll get to figuring it out. I do know what happens in the next few chapters though. Heehee. Kagome will be going through a lot of angst. And Inuyasha is changing, too, hint, hint. See ya next chapter!


	2. When You Give

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. sniffle

Chapter TwoWhen You Give

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she had no idea where she was. Then she looked around her and saw that she was on the roof of Kaede's hut. The night before came flooding back.

She had fallen asleep with Inuyasha holding her, the fireworks exploding above them. It had been perfect…romantic, almost…but Inuyasha wasn't there anymore. Kagome sighed, remembering what would have to be done that day.

She just wished she didn't have to. _I _don't _have to. _Kagome argued with herself. _If that Kikyo hadn't…_she trailed off. _No, Kikyo did the right thing. You can't blame her for your duties. _

Kagome heaved herself off the roof and landed with a thud on the ground below. She was about to lift up the flap to go into Kaede's hut when Shippo ran up to her.

"No, Kagome, don't go in there!" He pleaded. "Kaede told me to tell everyone that tried to go in that Miroku is in there."

Kagome smiled at the little kitsune and moved to once again lift up the flap. "I don't see why—"

"…with Sango." Shippo finished.

Kagome slowly turned bright red and quickly dropped the flap like it was contaminated. "I've got to get out of here." She said, and ran off, much to young Shippo's confusion.

She quickly made her way to the forest, hoping to forget about Sango and Miroku. Still, it was romantic in a way. One of their last nights all together, and the two of them finally hooked up. She felt a soft smile play on her lips. They were perfect for each other.

She soon found herself among the trees. Their shade was soothing and the walk would give her time to think. To think about what she had to do.

To tell the truth, she had gotten tired of this double life. In one life she was your average schoolgirl with friends, a blossoming love life, and trouble with schoolwork. In the other, she was a heroine of sorts who was literally ahead of her time. It was getting hard to balance.

In the beginning, she had though she would be able to live like that. Sure, it was hard. But wasn't surviving constant demon attacks harder? She wasn't so sure anymore.

She continued her walk through the trees, enjoying the shade and thinking things over. For the past few days, her heart had been heavy, weighed down by her decision. Still, she knew it was right. She just wished it felt that way.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at her from a tree. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Kagome felt her heart sink lower at the sight of him. "I don't know." She said, lowering her eyes to the ground.

There was a thud as Inuyasha landed in front of her. "What do you mean you don't know?" He asked. Kagome looked up to see his face close to hers and felt the heat in her cheeks rise. She remembered just at that moment what had happened last night.

Flustered, she hid her cheeks with her hands. Why was she so embarrassed? It had just been a pleasant moment, one she would treasure later. Later…Kagome pushed the word out of her head, not wanting to think about the future.

"You're sure acting strange today." Inuyasha commented. "Are you sick?" Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah. Yes, I don't feel well." She said. It was true. Her head was killing her.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the village." Inuyasha offered. When Kagome hesitated, he gave her a gentle push on her back. She started moving forward, and was aware that Inuyasha was just behind her. She could feel his quizzical eyes on her back.

She knew he could sense something. She knew that he knew something was wrong. _I can't do this, _she thought, holding her head in one hand. _I can't do this. I'll just…_A shot of blinding pain suddenly spread throughout her head. She slowly went to her knees, holding her head. "Oww…" She moaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, bounding forward. He squatted next to her. "Is it your head?"

Kagome managed to nod. Inuyasha glanced around, searching for help, but no one else was nearby. In a quick sweep, he picked her up in his arms and jumped into the treetops, leaping from tree to tree.

As they neared the village, Kagome felt the pain in her head begin to fade. As Inuyasha's feet touched the village soil, it faded to a dull, but painful throbbing in her temple.

"Lady Kagome!" The villagers cried, seeing her in pain. "I'm okay now, Inuyasha." She insisted, and he let her to her feet.

Kaede came forward, through the crowd of anxious villagers. "What happened, Inuyasha?" She asked, pulling Kagome gently toward her by the elbow so that she could examine her.

"I don't know." Inuyasha shrugged. "Ask her." Kagome pushed Kaede away. "I'm fine, Lady Kaede. I just have a little headache."

"A little headache!" Inuyasha said, incredulous. "You collapsed in the forest! I had to carry you back!"

"Inuyasha…" Kaede said warningly. She turned to Kagome. "I think it would be best if ye lay down for a while." Kagome sighed and nodded. Maybe it would be for the best.

So Kaede brought her to the hut. Sango and Miroku had left long ago, a villager told them. Someone had seen them down by the lake. Kagome felt herself relax the minute she climbed into her sleeping bag. It always made her feel like a little bit of home was with her in the Feudal Era.

"Now, you get some rest, Kagome." Kaede advised. "We'll all be just fine without you." She moved to leave, but stopped halfway to the door. "Inuyasha, you stay and keep an eye on Kagome. We'll be just fine without you also." Then she left.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted, leaning casually against one wall, his arms in his sleeves. "Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "You don't have to stay here."

"What if I want to?" He snapped. Kagome held back a smile. "I'm fine. I'm just going to take a nap. You don't need to watch me." She insisted gently.

Inuyasha peered at her. "Are you sure you're not just going to sneak off?" He asked. Kagome looked up at him from under lowered brows. "Inuyasha, that's what you do."

Remembering something, she fumbled for something in her pocket. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. In answer, Kagome pulled the complete Shikon Jewel from her skirt.

Inuyasha didn't get it for a second. He stared at it in confusion. Only when Kagome gestured for him to take it did he understand.

"What!" He shouted. Kagome pushed it toward him. "I'm giving it to you, Inuyasha. This is the reason you stayed with me, right? I want you to have it." Inuyasha shook his head. "Well, yes, at the beginning. But…what about the wish you were going to make?"

"My wish is to give it to _you._" Kagome insisted. "Take it." Hesitantly, Inuyasha prodded the jewel with one finger, then grabbed it quickly.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh and went to squat next to Kagome. "You're sure about this?" He asked, peering at her face. Kagome nodded, a little uncomfortable under Inuyasha's gaze.

Inuyasha nodded, but still didn't withdraw. If anything, he kept getting closer. Kagome tucked her chin in and snuggled down into her sleeping bag, uncomfortable.

That was when it happened. Inuyasha leaned forward a little farther and his lips made contact with her forehead. For a split second he closed his eyes, then he pushed backward on his heels and leaped out of the hut.

Kagome didn't call after him. She was too shocked. Of course, it had only been a little peck on the forehead, but it had been Inuyasha giving it to her. Inuyasha, who she cared for. Inuyasha, who was forever choosing between her and his past love. Inuyasha, who she had never expected to show her a sign of affection other than worry.

Now she really couldn't fall asleep, and her head was hurting more than ever. But she was sure that her head didn't hurt right where Inuyasha's lips had touched her.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had bounded off into the treetops. He sat in one, contemplating what he had done. Why had he done it? He knew why.

She had just looked so cute there, snuggled in her sleeping bag, or whatever she called it. And he knew she was in pain, and there was no way he could help her. It was different when she was carried off by a demon, or hurt by one. He could rescue her. He could do something about it. Of course he worried, but in the end he could try and save her.

If she was sick, there was nothing he could do. Nothing he could do to protect her. He had just wanted her to feel better, and that was the only thing he could think of.

Still, he felt as though he were betraying Kikyo. As though she would come storming up to him any minute and tell him he was breaking her heart.

Back in Kaede's hut, Kagome was practically giddy. Inuyasha had kissed her. She fingered the spot for the 100th time. How many times had she wished that would happen? And now it had. She had to tell him. He must feel the same way.

She had to tell him how she felt about him. Before she left forever.

Kagome felt her heart break a little right then. She would be leaving him and never seeing him again. Still, it was her decision. She had to.

It was too hard balancing two lives, and she was being disrespectful to her family by not spending time with them when they had given her so much. She had to do her duty by serving the family shrine as a miko. And she had to stop lying to her friends, who had stuck by her and always done what they thought was best for _her_.

She tried to ignore the other part of her mind that was telling her why she should stay here. With Inuyasha.

Suddenly, the roof of Kaede's hut caved in on her, throwing splinters of wood everywhere. Kagome looked up and saw a snake-like demon towering above her, looking ready to strike.

Still in the trees, Inuyasha heard a scream. "Kagome." He said, dashing off towards the village.

A/N: Aaahh! Cliffhanger! Sorry, it was irresistible. Inuyasha kissed Kagome! OMG! Lol. Okay, that chapter took so long to write. I kept getting writer's block. Yeesh. I don't think this chapter is as good as the last one, so please review and tell me your honest opinion! At least I kinda know what's going to happen. Heh heh. Poor characters. This story is turning out really angsty. It was originally meant to be pure romance/drama, but I like it this way. Please read and review! That's what makes me write more!


End file.
